moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Condemned Virus
The Condemnation was a Super Computer active Virus that was known to be responsible for the birth of Chaos and the Moderation War which left millions of players world wide including that of the Microsoft Moderators dropped from the Xbox Live Network server with the help of its main army that was specifically code-named Chaos. Condemnation is known as the main Antagonist of the Machinima Condemnation as this one virus is known to be responsible for directing the Chaos AI's all around the Xbox Live Server, even with the ability to spawn vehicles into Servers that are not large enough to require them, and permanently lock a Player outside of the Network, where afterwards the Virus would create a firewall that is so strong that not even Bungie, 343 Industries or Microsoft could port around it, Many players who bought new boxes were affected by this firewall which easily spreaded through the Network cable preventing anyone from retuning to the Network, even after buying new boxes and Network cables costing players and the Moderations millions of dollars a day. History 'Creation' Created by an unknown personal, Condemnation was developed as an artificial Intelligence A.I, and was declared to be the first of his kind. However an incident concerning Condemnation's ruthless programing, occurred in Washington on April 22nd 2014, which eventually led to the downfall of the Condemnation project and the abandonment of the program. Despite the closure of Project Condemnation, the A.I was never deleted, and was instead left trapped inside the Dark Network, where it eventually grew into a lethal virus by 2015. 'Spreading & Shadown Network Incident' By 2015, the Virus had managed to grow out of control, taking over multiple servers of the Dark Network, destroying any illegal website that it once possessed, and instead terraformed the website into a data stream of coding, which would act as further fuel for a future army, that would be deployed against the Network, and then against Reality. After gathering enough data, Condemnation discovered the Network of gaming, and took over a single Xbox Live Server known as Halo 4's Multiplayer map SHATTER, where he had spawned about 4 unknown Blackened A.I's which massacred about 12 players who were matchmaking during the event, and completely erased their profiles and gamer scores from teh server, this event would later elevate to the Shadow Network Incident a day later. During the outcorse of the Incident, the Unknown A.I's under the orders of Condemnation, had spread out the data streams from the Dark Netowrk, all over SHATTER, and even went as far as VERTIGO, and COMPLEX, where another massacre of Xbox Live Players occurred, and was forced from the Network. Hours during the wake, Bungie and Microsoft sent a small group of four players, whom created their own clan in 2013, naming it FoxTrot. These who were believed to be major league Gamers, and were well chosen in order to bring an end to the incident by Microsoft themselves. Condemnation, who had by now grown into the Servers of the Infected Halo 4 Maps, also knew of FoxTrot's presence and decided to send a small group of A.I's to eliminate the four players at Complex, but the four players proved a match against the Darken A.I's and escaped the trap. Though Condemnation had been unable to stop FoxTrot at Complex, they had eventually learned about the growing of a virus in the first infected Server, and continued to move against the rest of the infected servers in search of more answers. This would only annoy Condemnation, to the point where he eventually tricked the team into arriving at SHATTER, where FoxTrot would accidently release him from the servers and allow Condemnation to roam free as an A.I Spartan, he at one point had managed to trap FoxTrot by Grid, and escape SHATTER, just before the team could catch him. As fast as they could, FoxTrot sent a message to Microsoft warning about the Initial Virus, but Condemnation prevented the Server from sending the Message through the network, and instead replaced the message with a small army of about 10 Four Horseman A.I's (Commonly the unknown A.I's who attacked and took over the Servers days ago). Though surprised and outnumbered, FoxTrot had managed to successfully repel the attack, where TechBoy891 had at the same time had managed to track Condemnation's Data Trail, in an instant the four Xbox Live Players Spawned out of the Server following Condemnation's data trail which lead them to Halo 4's Multiplayer map OUTCAST. As the four Gamers had entered the Map in search for Condemnation, FoxTrot received a surprise only to see Condemnation stand outside the map and out of their reach, Torquiest118 in an attempt to stop the virus fires four rounds, but Condemnation tricks FoxTrot where it was revealed that Torquiest had shot an A.I Duplicate of him. FoxTrot is later attacked from all sides of the map and is tragically overrun, to the point that their bodies fall one by one towards the bottom of the Cliff, and out of the map. 'Viral Day' Following the successful Fragging of FoxTrot at OUTCAST, Condemnation's work had been completed, as he had managed to create vast armies of black and red Spartans, that was eventually known as Chaos, during the dark days of the Server, and began a full scale Blitz of the entire Halo Network of Xbox Live, this result left millions of players including the young and innocent being fragged from the Server, during this event Condemnation decided to retire his spartan form and once again make himself one as the Data stream in order to coordinate his armies better as if it were an RTS type game. Despite Bungie and 343's best efforts at trying to contain Condemnation's invasion, both companies failed miserably, to the point that they had to remove players forcefully from the server, by the Microsoft office in order to protect gamers world wide from losing their progress and hard work during their time on the Xbox Live server. As the Xbox Live Network collapsed in just about 21 hours, Condemnation just looked with a smirk on his face as if he couldn't be even more impressed on the size and in destructive power of his army of Chaos A.I's, during his amusement, Condemnation eventually created a large fire wall which prevented any Xbox Live Player from returning to the server, this would eventually force 78 percent of gamers around the world to riot and lose all of their money to the viru's cruel antics. As the firewall progressed in Chaos's favor, Condemnation could only now hunt down the rest of the Xbox Live Players on the Halo Server and remove them in order to turn the entire Xbox Live Network into his own personal fortress and main foot hold for his latest project on spawning an entire army into the real world. Players who had survived the massive blitz were quickly hunted down by Chaos Kill squads, and were removed from the server, Moderators during this attempt tried to attack the newly constructed Chaos Island in order to draw Condemnation's vision away from other players, but this event failed due to strong defenses and lack of air power. By November 22nd, of 2015, Condemnation had managed to locate the safe Haven of Camp Snow, where Chaos attacked and fragged all players from both there and Assembly, permanently removing almost all players (Except 7) from Halo 3. Condemnation then located Bungie and 343 Industries main server and took control of it, eliminating the rest of Xbox Live's Moderators from the Network. Condemnation then locked down the server tightly which prevented Xbox Live Administrators from returning, and after many failed attempts it officially became a top priority to eliminate Condemnation by shutting down the Xbox Live Network, before the virus could spread anywhere else, however this goal was never met as Microsoft was contacted by a lone player who was still on the server with 6 others, and begged the company for at least one chance to redeem the Network's condition by facing off against Chaos themselves at StandOff, though Microsoft was reluctant at first, Bungie persuaded Microsoft to perspone the shutdown of Xbox Live in order to give these seven players a chance. However Condemnation, who was also listening, by the Network's line of communication, just smirked and ordered JargonNation2988, to lead an army of Chaos to StandOff in order to crush the seven remaining Players that were left on the server, unknown to the virus, that these Seven Players would be the main downfall of Condemnation in the future. 'Moderation War' The attack on StandOff was conducted as planned, and a massive battle against the Seven remaining Xbox Live players ensured, with each side wrestling one another for control of the map. During this engagement Condemnation was just watching from the Dark Network on one of the coding screens, but was shocked and reluctant when he witnessed that JargonNation2988 get killed by Aeons Windspear, during the battle and the beating back of Chaos' third wave on the map. Enraged as he saw the Seven Players spawn outside the map and Attack the Chaos Army right on the otherside of the river and fighting their way up towards the hill where the three antennas are, Condemnation activated a special type of coding from the Dark Network sending it straight for the Xbox Live Network in order to set up a trap for all seven players, to despawn them from the Battle and be fragged at the same time. The trap only managed to catch Aeons Windspear, while the seven players were closing in on the three antennas, but shockingly this would not delete or frag him from the server. This event didn't work on all players as the remaining Six, had managed to gain the top of the hill and destroy an entire Chaos Army. Enraged at his own army losing, Condemnation then locked down the server of StandOff in hopes of trapping the seven players inside, but the Seven unidentified players had eventually de-spawned by the time the firewall could take an effect, with Windspear being trapped in Chaos-occupied servers, separated from the others For several hours, these players eventually now known as the Seven Sages, began their own guerilla war against Condemnation and his Chaos Army, despite such multiple setbacks, Condemnation remained calm and confident knowing that the lone players of Xbox Live were only delaying the inevitable and will be defeated soon enough. The Battle took a bad turn, when Condemnation's Assembly Forge Map was attacked and all Chaos was eradicated from the Server, but despite this major blow to Chaos's Halo 3 Occupational force, Condemnation had managed to discover the location of the main lair of the Seven Sages, and sent an Invasion force against Sandbox. After crushing Sandbox, the Six Players, with Windspear returning just in time to help, had still managed to escape. But Condemnation had quickly alerted the Halo Reach Occupational force to shoot down the Seven Players as they entered Forge World, though his plan partially succeeded, as the seven players had once again managed to escape the wrath of Condemnation, and return back to Halo 3's Server where they took refuge at Epitaph. Despite the getaway, Condemnation had quickly locked down all other Halo Servers, but by this time it would be too late to save one of Chaos's leaders from death, as a vengeful Seven Sages attacked Chaos Occupied HIGH GRoUND and literally destroyed Viral Fortress while at the same time terminating leader of the Halo 3 Chaos Occupation forces, this sudden change of events would shock Condemnation, and with that he attempted to Invade the Seven Sages at HIGH GROUND, but the attempt backfired as the Seven Sages de-spawned before his counter attack arrived. Hours after, the Seven Sages soon attacked the Formal 343 and Bungie moderator server and claimed it back, temporarily lifting the Viral ban firewall from Halo Reach. Horrified Condemnation through every possible Halo Reach force against the Server, but had been unable to claim it, from this particular victory caused by the Seven Sages, players and Moderators began to return to Xbox Live and reclaim most of the servers that had been lost weeks ago. As Chaos is forced to play a defensive war, Condemnation orders as much data as possible to be pulled from IMPACT Fortress back to Sandbox where he could begin the uploading of his future Chaos Invasion of the Real World, but his army is stopped once again by the Seven Sages in the ruins of Sandbox, and the data link containing the reality spawn software is destroyed further eliminating Condemnation's only chance of Invading the real world. Condemnation despite this dreadful defeat had managed to discover the Seven Sage's new base of Operations at Epitaph and launched an Army towards the tower spawning it down in the Desert, below the Map. Like Sandbox, the Seven Sages, despite putting up a decent fight, would be force to abandon Halo 3 completely, and escape to Halo 2 Anniversary, where they made their new base of Operations on Order Island. Despite Condemnation's war against the Seven Sages taking a sort turn, the Situation on Halo Reach's servers eventaully was overrun by Xbox Live Moderators and Players, eventually forcing Condemnation to focus on his defense of the rest of the Halo games still under his occupation, unfortunately for Condemnation, the Seven Sages would strike again, this time at both Storm Island, and at Region, where this time they began targeting and destroying his data streams that were being transported by Warthogs. This event would eventually severely damage Condemnation's strength to the point that he began to lose the ability of nearly almost every single Chaos Army in Xbox Live. As the war turned against Chaos, Halo 2 Anniversary was eventually overrun by both the Seven Sages and Xbox Live Players, eventually forcing Chaos to panic and run back to Halo 4's server. Multiple attacks against Chaos Servers had commenced, but each time Condemnation would focus the remains of his data in the defense of Forge Island, PERDITION, Hell Server and IMPACT Fortress, though many of the other Halo 4 maps fell without much of a fight, the Battles of Revaes, Sky City, Forge Island, and PERDITION, would prove a challenge for the Xbox Live counter attack. The Seven Sages were able to turn the tide of all of these events, which eventually caused Condemnation to lose the last maps on the Halo 4 Server, which at the same time even wiped out Hell Server. As Condemnation was now on the verge of destruction, and the forces of Chaos now being overrun, the virus planted the remaining streams of Data into a single Mantis, to use as an indestructible super weapon in order to turn the tide of the war, but IMPACT Fortress was attacked by the Seven Sages, and the Mantis was destroyed in an engagement. With no options left and no data left to remain in Xbox Live, Condemnation could do nothing but flee back to the Dark Network while the rest of IMPACT Fortress was destroyed by Xbox Live Moderators. With no power, Condemnation attempted to heal his wounded codings in the dark Network, but the Seven Sages had managed to find a way to enter the Dark Network and hunt down the weakened virus. Condemnation, using the blacked background and codings to his advantage managed to stall the Seven Sages long enough to spawn a Hornet and escape down the Dark Network, where the Seven Sages would chase after by their surviving Banshees and Hornet. The chase ensures all over the Dark Network, and despite Condemnation calling out and summoning multiple coding and Four Horseman A.I's to bring down the Sages, these attempts would only gain the seven players even closer towards their victory. As heavy fighting ensured in the Dark Network, Aeons Windspear had managed to shoot down Condemnation's Hornet and send it plunging into a blackened void, where the only thing remaining of Condemnation would be a single orb of Data stream. This data would be found and destroyed by every one of the seven Sages, finally eliminating the Condemnation Virus, once and for all. After the war, no trace of Condemnation was left when it was eventually discovered by scientist that the Seven Sages have successfully eliminated and destroyed the A.I virus. ''Skills & Tactics Trivia'' Category:Condemnation Category:Viruses Category:Chaos Category:Antagonists